JP Ultimate Alliance 2
JP Ultimate Alliance is a 2018 TV movie and the second movie of the JP Ultimate Alliance Saga. Synopsis A year after defeating Feliciano's Team, the team reunites once again, but this time, to face the Legion of Evil, led by Eobard Thawne, who seeks world domination. Plot TBA. Cast Returning *JP as JP *Paul Walker as Brian O'Connor *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash *Melissa Benoist as Kara Danvers/Supergirl *Natalie Alyn Lind as Lauren Strucker *Harry Shum Jr as Magnus Bane *David Ramsey as John Diggle/Spartan *Katherine McNamara as Clary Fairchild *Dominic Sherwood as Jace Herondale *Stephen Moyer as Reed Strucker *Finn Jones as Danny Rand/Iron Fist *Sean Teale as Marcos Diaz/Eclipse *Mike Colter as Luke Cage *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Amy Acker as Caitlin Strucker *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon/Vibe *Emeraude Toubia as Isabelle Lightwood *Robert Downey Jr as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Colin O'Donoghue as Killian Jones *Matthew Daddario as Alec Lightwood *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Alberto Rosende as Simon Lewis *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance/White Canary *Chyler Leigh as Alex Danvers *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Blair Redford as John Proudstar/Thunderbird *Emma Dumont as Lorna Dane/Polaris *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Andrew J. West as Henry Mills *Jon Bernthal as Frank Castle/The Punisher *Gregg Sulkin as Chase Stein *Anson Mount as Black Bolt *Jamie Chung as Clarice Fong/Blink *Serinda Swan as Medusa *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Tyrese Gibson as Roman Pearce *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Eme Ikwuakor as Gorgon *Percy Hynes White as Andy Strucker *David Harewood as J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Tala Ashe as Zari Tomaz *Hartley Sawyer as Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/The Hulk *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Will Smith as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Candice Patton as Iris West *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Burgess Abernethy as Zane Bennett *Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Nick Zano as Nate Heywood/Steel *Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer/Atom *Ken Leung as Karnak *Virginia Gardner as Karolina Dean *Ludacris as Tej *Isaiah Mustafa as Luke Garroway *Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar *Dacre Montgomery as Jason Scott/Red Ranger *Naomi Scott as Kimberly Hart/Pink Ranger *RJ Cyler as Billy Cranston/Blue Ranger *Ludi Lin as Zack Taylor/Black Ranger *Becky G as Trini Kwan/Yellow Ranger *Aubrey Joseph as Tyrone Johnson/Cloak *Olivia Holt as Tandy Bowen/Dagger *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Chloe Bennet as Daisy Johnson/Quake *Alisha Wainwright as Maia Roberts *Dominic Purcell as Mick Rory/Heat Wave *Karen Fukuhara as Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Stephen Lunsford as Kit Taylor/Kamen Rider Dragon Knight *Rebecca Mader as Zelena *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Rick Gonzalez as Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport *Phoebe Tonkin as Cleo Sertori *Juliana Harkavy as Dinah Drake/Black Canary *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Jai Courtney as Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang *Dania Ramirez as Jacinda *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo "Francis" Dooley *Matt Mullins as Len/Kamen Rider Wing Knight *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Henry Simmons as Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie *Cariba Heine as Rikki Chadwick *Isabelle Cornish as Crystal *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Claire Holt as Emma Gilbert *Allegra Acosta as Molly Hernandez *Mike Moh as Triton *Rhenzy Feliz as Alex Wilder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Waylon Jones/Killer Croc *Ariela Barer as Gert Yorkes *Sonya Balmores as Auran *Jay Hernandez as Chato Santana/El Diablo *Lyrica Okano as Nico Minoru *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Joel Kinnaman as Rick Flag *David Belle as Lino *Angus McLaren as Lewis McCartney *Mehcad Brooks as James Olsen/Guardian *Paul Bettany as Vision *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Echo Kellum as Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Elena as Elena *Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester *Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester New *Misha Collins as Castiel *Brenton Thwaites as Dick Grayson/Robin *Tom Ellis as Lucifer Morningstar *Lauren German as Chloe Decker *Tom Hardy as Eddie Brock/Venom *Ryan Potter as Gar Logan/Beast Boy *Tom Cavanagh as Sherloque Wells and Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash *Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Charlie *Katie McGrath as Lena Luthor *Jessica Parker Kennedy as Nora West-Allen/XS *Alan Van Sprang as Valentine Morgenstern *Kevin Alejandro as Dan Espinoza *Iwan Rheon as Maximus *Taegan Croft as Rachel Roth/Raven *Jeff Ward as Deke Shaw *Riz Ahmed as Carlton Drake/Riot *Luke Baines as Jonathan Morgenstern *Aimee Garcia as Ella Lopez *Anna Diop as Kory Anders/Koriand'r/Starfire *Elizabeth Banks as Rita Repulsa *Vincent D'Onofrio as Wilson Fisk/Kingpin *Mark Pellegrino as Lucifer *Ben Barnes as Billy Russo/Jigsaw *Matt Ryan as John Constantine *Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance/Black Siren *Chris Klein as Orlin Dwyer/Cicada *Sam Witwer as Ben Lockwood/Agent Liberty *Jes Macallan as Ava Sharpe *Wilson Bethel as Benjamin Poindexter *Grace Byers as Reeva Payge *Jesse Rath as Querl Dox/Brainiac-5 *Kirk Acevedo as Ricardo Diaz/Dragon *Simone Missick as Misty Knight *Sacha Dwan as Davos *Anjelica Bette Fellini as Rebecca Hoover/Twist *Minka Kelly as Dawn Granger/Dove *Alan Ritchson as Hank Hall/Hawk *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Jeff Daniel Phillips as Fade *Jessica Henwick as Coleen Wing *Jay Ali as Ray Nadeem *Skyler Sammuels as Esme Frost/Phoebe Frost/Sophie Frost *Holly Elissa as Red *Miranda Edwards as Silencer *Michael Jonsson as Bear *Rhona Mitra as Mercy Graves *Robert Baker as Otis Graves *Mustafa Shakir as John McIver/Bushmaster *Renes Rivera as Bulk *Melody Johnson as Nuclear Mom *Logan Thompson as Nuclear Biff *Jeni Ross as Nuclear Sis *Jeff Clarke as Nuclear Dad *Angel Parker as Catherine Wilder *Ryan Sands as Geoffrey Wilder *Kevin Weisman as Dale Yorkes *Brittany Ishibashi as Tina Minoru *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman *Ruby Rose as Kate Kane/Batwoman *Russell Tovey as Ray Terrill/The Ray *Cress Williams as Black Lightning *Rose McIver as Liv Moore *TBA as Old Lace Teams/Organizations *The Alliance **Avengers **Defenders **Suicide Squad **Team Arrow **Team Flash **Legends **Supergirl's Team **Dominic Toretto's crew **Mutant Underground **Runaways **Power Rangers **Kamen Riders **S.H.I.E.L.D. **Scott McCall's Pack **Team Free Will **Titans *FBI *Legion of Evil *Longbow Hunters *Nuclear Family *Inner Circle *PRIDE Species *Humans *Kryptonians *Meta-humans *Asgardians *Vampires *Inhumans *Cyborgs *Bionics *Banshee *Werewolves *Warlocks (Wizards) *Shadowhunters *Martians *Mutants *Gibborim *Androids *Archangels *Seraphim *Zombies *Angels *Ventarans *Deinonychus Quotes *JP Ultimate Alliance 2/Quotes Locations *Maia, Portugal *Los Angeles, California, United States of America *Central City, United States of America *Star City, United States of America *Atlanta, Georgia, United States of America *Wakanda Mentioned *Dias *Joane *Marcos *Bellator *Juno *Mia Toretto *Darth Vader *Laurel Lance (Earth-1) *Batman *Mon-El Rating *PG-13 (Innapropriate language). Release date *December 6th, 2018. Category:Movies